


[Podfic of] can't be hateful, gotta be grateful

by isweedan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Derek in a sweater, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Stiles' first name, Stilinski feels, Thanksgiving, intimidating Polish grandma, pecan pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[50:22] Author's Summary: "Be cool, Dad, we've decided to con Grandma."</p><p>(Or, the one where the Stilinski men drag Derek to Thanksgiving dinner at Grandma's and she gets the <strike>right</strike> wrong idea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] can't be hateful, gotta be grateful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can't be hateful, gotta be grateful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574886) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> _can't be hateful, gotta be grateful_ was such a lovely appealing fic! It's made up of all the things I love in the perfect proportions and arrangement. 
> 
> The podfic was a joy and an ADVENTURE to make. Less than 24 hours from the first time I read it to the finished podfic. It was like PODFARR. 
> 
> My gratitude goes out to [Nashi](http://lonewolfed.tumblr.com/) for forever for providing a [pronunciation guide](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ygoArv8WSr) for 'Gościsław' and I hope I got close! I listened to it MANY A TIME.

**Length**  50:22

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/can't%20be%20hateful,%20gotta%20be%20grateful.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/can't%20be%20hateful,%20gotta%20be%20grateful.m4b) (right-click save)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This was my first Teen Wolf podfic and I also learned how to manip Derek/Hoechlin's top into a green one for the coverart - all the firsts \o/)


End file.
